Christmas Gif!
by J.K.Fraanchi
Summary: This story contains Christmas romanticism, among others. It was originally written in Spanish, but is now published in English, contains three parts a single chapter. One Shot. USUK. Mpreg


This fanfic contains mpreg, so you should read it carefully, if you do not like the genre, better not read it, there are many fics on this platform, you can read. If you like Mpreg, welcome to the Christmas fanfic, is one of the first that I've written, so I wanted to share it with the community, despite being esccrito 2013, newly come to be published within two years.

This fanfic is multi-narrator, so it lacks some sense, not to mention that is the translation of one originally made in Spanish-Chilean. I hope that despite everything, like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Gift:<strong>

Arthur walked with Alfred in a long and busy street in a long and busy street. in both trade and sidewalks had not journeyed car as it was entitled to pedestrians. The cold December wind hitting against the cheeks he felt, and white snow covered the streets. It was Christmas Eve, and both lovers went out shopping today.

American he noticed a large Christmas tree that was in the middle of the street, in a park decorated with green and red. Both English speakers were separated to find gifts on their own, setting said shaft as a meeting, but not before taking a short kiss. And this is where this Christmas story where both try to find a good gift for your lover begins.

Warning: This story contains Mpreg, Romantic Christmas, random nonsense of the author, among others. It has three parts, because it is the brainchild of Christmas and good, mostly that. I wrote it from the computer of my parents and I could not check ... well ... Merry Christmas!

Part 1: Alfred.

I have separated from Arthur to go buy a nice Christmas present. Between the two, we have already bought from others; A Francis Mathew, Kiku, and well ... all of them. I just need to find the perfect person, or in this case gift, the most important nation, and we really do not talk about united states, because that's me. I mean Arthur. We split up to find a gift for each other,! but I can not think what to get! You already have a set of crockery porcelain tea I gave him for his birthday, books'm buying him all the time, also has many stuffed animals I've given her, including a bear and a giant rabbit were gifts Valentine's day.

No I want to give something simple like always tells me. My duty as their hero, is to show everything that I love the best gift there. The problem is that I have already given you everything. We have a beautiful home and grade in North America, an elegant house with plot in England, everyone has a car even you have already collected all the plants you want for your garden. It has cute clothes, even lacks things for your cat. I do not know that I can give you, that is special and that nobody else can give.

I just went through a store where they sell the set of Thor 2, the game that I want to have ... no, I have to concentrate on thinking something you like Iggy ... something that is cute and likes so much that finish after festival in the fourth, as we have done so many times. Only those times, was the perfect gift, this time is different, I have not the slightest idea that you might like.

I walk into an electronics store, maybe if I buy a technological device that can like it or find it useful, achieved unlock "Sex thanks" as I did last Christmas, only this time, has a star more difficulty to unlock that item.

Maybe if I give her a new cell phone to my boyfriend ... no, there's only touchscreen phones, and Arthur likes to use with keys, something has that old blackberry. Maybe a tablet .. oh no, the same problem. A camera? ... No, I think not. Although I gave him that I do not think he likes or he bring much benefit. Maybe I'll go for a walk around, in one of those you can find something you like.

Leaving the store, and passing through a family sector, where many children played. I sit on a bench, looking like little run and throw snow. Suddenly, a small no more than two years, which can barely stand, is pushed by a bigger boy. The small begins to mourn loudly. I see how his mother is taking it in his arms, while his father comes over and talks to calm down.

Watch with its small, walking as a family, caring and protecting him. Celebrating Christmas with his son ... made me feel strange. It would be cool to have a son to take a walk in the snow and tell tales of Santa Claus. A child could do to our lives unmarried singles ... maybe that is the answer. This Christmas Eve, if I risked. The first step to having a family and a young son, is to stop being a bachelor.

Quickly, I run to the nearest jewelery, I need to buy a ring to propose to Arthie.I hope you agree! For a long time I thought about taking the risk to declare marriage to Arthur and ask, but now it's Christmas and I can not think what to get, I hope it works. Buy a gold ring with a green diamond, similar to the eyes of Iggy hue. I leave happy Store, I found the perfect gift for my boyfriend who hopefully soon be my husband. I get to the tree, and there was Arthur waiting, looks up and blushes at me, then turns his face and waits for to get back home to wait it midnight.

Part 2: Arthur.

Alfred went, with half of gifts to buy one for me. Now I'll go buy me one for him. It should not be difficult. I have two options, go to a toy store or a video game consoles. I think the toy is more wax. The sooner you buy your gift more then I can go home. I felt really bad these days, and yesterday threw up twice. Road to the toy store. It is huge and is full of kids running from side to side with boxes of toys in their hands. Seeking something he might like to Alfred, perhaps in the area of aliens, or heroes. The good thing is that it is so childish and predictable, every year, every time achievement make you happy and give her what she wants most. I approach the area Release toys and there it is, the game you want for a long time: The set of Thor 2.

Then I started to take and pay for the toy, envelop expect when severe dizziness comes. Ask to use the bathroom, and as I canceled the product, let me go to the bathroom customers. I came running, and I get wet a little face, even though it is very cold and full of snow, it refreshes me too. After you leave the bathroom and retirement package, I give tip to the girl wrapped it and head to the pharmacy, even I have time to get the Christmas tree. I walk the streets, I feel a little cold. The pharmacy is on the other side of the street, so I need to go three blocks to reach. I just hope it is not as crowded.

I arrive at the pharmacy and buy aspirin, a syrup for fever, and just in case, a pregnancy test. I heard a while nations, regardless of gender, can breed ago, and since we made love constantly recently with Al, and I felt bad, I'd rather be safe than anything. A week ago, while waiting to meet me at the dentist, I took a random magazine, and inside it was a quiz on "how to tell if you're pregnant," and it turns out that the symptoms are exactly the same I've had this week.

I leave the pharmacy and return the three blocks to the tree and wait for Alfred. My mind many things happened, uncertainties as What if I really hope a baby? ¿Alfred accept it? ¿You can live quiet the son of two nations? What would happen if everything goes wrong and my pregnancy goes to term, as happened to Kiku? ... The truth is I am very scared, and numb. I hug myself, I hope a long time, the ideas are around in my head, insecurity that Alfred did not accept the small, should be with child, and I give up and send me back to London ... the memory of Alfred abandoning and asking me to leave. I look up and I see that it has arrived. Quickly, I look elsewhere and then returned home both.

Part 3: Exchange.

Missing only two minutes to Christmas. Alfred was excited, put on his best suit, and that night he would propose marriage to his beloved. On the other hand, Arthur will be a little frustrated plans as Alfred opened a corner of the package and knew that his gift was the game of Thor. Luckily, the English had an ace up his sleeve: In the afternoon, after arriving from shopping, Alfred was to send mail and buy gifts Christmas dinner. Arthur stayed in the house with the excuse to order, when it clearly was to make his test he bought at the pharmacy, which came back positive. After shedding some tears of emotion, decided to save the test in a gift box, to show to Alfred when it was midnight.

Alfred was wearing a Christmas sweater that Arthur had knitted him the previous year, while Alfred Arthur wore one that bought him to not pass cold in the evenings. Just struck twelve on the clock room of the house of Alfred, two grooms, who incidentally were sitting together on the big sofa, took out their gifts to exchange, and like every year, had three after the exchange , and opened simultaneously. Alfred laughed to himself, then formed his family, and he knew that Arthur had bought the set of Thor 2. Arthur was nervous, did not know how to react Alfred.

Like every year, each placed the gift on his legs. Alfred was surprised to see that Arthur pulled a smaller set that had seen hours ago wrapped box. They exchanged their boxes and counted up to three to open them. At that moment, they both felt like they were leaving the heart.

Arthur could not believe it, once opened the package and box, I saw the ring, and a small card-shaped hamburger, that inside said "Marry Me ... I want a family with u" her cheeks coloraron further Christmas red boot full of candy hung over the fireplace. Alfred, when he opened the box and saw the marking test positive, or a note in gold paper that said "Congratulations, you will be father" did not give more excitement. Feliz was little to what he felt.

Both left their gifts to one side, and strongly embraced, followed by a long, passionate kiss, both had received the best gift of their lives. The best Christmas gift, to be exact. Alfred hugged back to Arthur, and promised to look after him and his small, while Arthur agreed to marry Alfred, and was now quite certain that Alfred would not leave him again, and could care for and bring together like a marriage ... as a family, to your small or small on the way.

* * *

><p>THE END … Tadaah (?<p> 


End file.
